Heroes: Season 1
| image = File:250px-PeterPetrelli.jpg|frame|Heroes Peter Petrelli | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Heroes Peter Petrelli | host = Frost | link = | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = October 9, 2008 | winningfaction = Heroes | roster = 1) Brandonb 2) Kathleen 3) Sweetness kat (Frozen in Fire) 4) PuzzleGirl 5) Prince_Marth85 6) Sinistral 7) Slick 2.0 (CherryLane) 8) Crazypainter 9) Itachi 10) Prof. Templeton 11) Impervious 12) Akaslickster 13) Yoruichi-san 14) GreyCells 15) Joe's Student | first = Slick | last = Sweetness Kat, Prince_Marth85, Prof. Templeton, Impervious, Yoruichi-san, GreyCells, Joe's Student | mvp = - | awards = - }} Heroes: Season 1 was a game designed and hosted by Frost (co-designer Brandonb) based on the TV Show Heroes It began on October 9, 2008 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (October 14, 2008). Game Mechanics Rules *'The Day:' It lasts 24 hours exactly, every time, like always. During the day, everyone votes for someone to inject with the nullifier virus. The injection consists of the original strain of the Shanti Virus which Dr. Suresh Bio-engineered to nullify the abilities of anyone for 24 hours. When administering the virus, the blood of the injected will be analyzed and their ability will be revealed. However, if the same person is injected twice, then the strain mutates and kills the person. *'The Night:' It will be 18 hours like usual, and I must have all PMs in by that time. I have school, so the night post will probably not be posted at the same time, but most likely within 24 hours. This is when most actions are performed, specifically the killing ones Role Description The Company – A secret organization that has BTSC. Every night they can kill someone. They win if they are the only ones alive. HRG must be the one to PM me the kill, though it is not necessarily his decision. If he is dead, then it is decided among the remaining company members. *'Linderman' – Each night may save one player (preferably a company member) however he may NOT save himself. *'Candice' – Any night but not two in a row, she may alter the reality of any person and if a night role, their target is randomly redirected. That person will be notified that their target was redirected. *'HRG' – Is the member of the Company that has the final say in who is killed each night. He is outed when he dies. He cannot be saved by Linderman. *'The Haitian' – Any night but not two in a row, selects one player that will lose their role ability for that night or following day. Independent Villain *'Sylar' (aka Gabriel Gray) – He’s the ultimate baddie. If you’ve seen the show, you know what I mean. Every night, he has the capability to kill someone. After killing them he gains their ability for the rest of the game(without any restrictions on that ability), though he doesn’t find out what the ability is until he can use it. Along with killing someone and taking their ability, Sylar can also use one of the abilities that he has gained so far, but only one each night. Also, Sylar can kill Ted, but only if he uses both of his abilities at the same time on him (Sylar must use two kill abilities or his main kill ability plus Sylar saves himself with his extra ability to successfully kill Ted). He wins if he kills Claire. If Claire dies before Sylar can get to her, then he must be the last one standing to win the game The Heroes (win by killing all the villains - Company and Sylar) *'Peter Petrelli' – Peter is the ultimate hero, however he is still not completely aware of his ability. Whenever anyone gets close to him he mimics their ability. Each night, anyone that uses their ability on Peter will have their own ability used against them also. Peter also gets to visit one person each night, and uses that person's ability against them. If Peter is visited by 3 or more people on the same night he will blow up and take everyone else that visited him with him. If he visits Hiro, he won’t be able to kill him. Any interaction with Peter (his or someone else’s) will cause both people to be referred to by their roles in the night post. *'Nathan Petrelli' – He can save someone each night by flying them to safety. He can’t save the same person two nights in a row. *'Claire Bennet' – May save one person any night but not two nights in a row. She is invincible to everyone as long as HRG is alive. Claire cannot save herself, ever. *'Hiro Nakamura' – Every night he goes one night into the future (the following night) and kills one person of his choosing. That person is pronounced as Hiro's future target in the night post, though they are still alive until the following night and may defend themselves. OR Hiro may (every night except the first night) choose to cancel his kill choice from the previous night. Hiro's victims may not be protected by any saving role, and if Hiro dies after making his choice, the kill will still occur. Peter is immune to Hiro’s attack, so if Hiro attacks Peter, then it is revealed that Hiro attacked Peter but not which person he attacked, and neither dies. *'Matt Parkman' – chooses one person each day to read their mind and find their role. The target will be notified that they were discovered and may send one message to Matt. He cannot be protected two nights in a row. *'Isaac Mendez' – Each day he paints a picture showing the events of the night before and learns the roles of the people that died. *'Molly Walker' – Any day, Molly can seek a HERO role of her choosing, and learns the identity of the player with that role. *'DL' – Has BTSC with Niki. Any night he can save one person, as long as Niki isn’t killing someone. If Niki dies, then DL gets restricted to use his ability any night but not two in a row. *'Niki' – Has BTSC with DL. Any night she can kill one person, as long as DL isn’t saving someone. If DL dies, then Niki gets restricted to use her ability any night but not two in a row. *'Ted' – With his radioactive powers, he can kill someone any night but not two in a row. However, due to his radioactivity, no one can come close to him, making it impossible for them to kill him. However, Ted was previously injected with a strain of the virus, and if he is injected again, he will die. Host's Summary Winning Faction Heroes (Goodies) * Brandonb - Isaac * Sweetness Kat - Niki * Prince_Marth85 - Molly * Sinistral - Parkman * Itachi - Peter * Prof. Templeton - Nathan * Impervious - Hiro * Yoruichi-san - Ted * GreyCells - DL * Joe's Student - Claire MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Frost (as Mohinder Suresh) # Brandonb - Isaac - Killed N3 by the Company # Kathleen - HRG - No contest after N3 # Sweetness Kat (Frozen in Fire) - Niki # Puzzlegirl - Candice - Injected & revealed D2, No contest after N3 # Prince_Marth85 - Molly # Sinistral - Parkman - Killed N2 by the Company # Slick 2.0 (CherryLane) - Linderman - Killed N3 by Ted # Crazypainter - The Haitian - No contest after N3 # Itachi - Peter - Injected & revealed D1 # Prof. Templeton - Nathan # Impervious - Hiro # Akaslickster - Sylar - Killed N1 by Peter # Yoruichi-san - Ted # GreyCells - DL # Joe's Student - Claire Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games